planetballswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sunball
Plutoball (Thinks he is a planet) |personality = Yellow bright |name = Sunball |caption = Sunball with SUNglasses |type = G2V main sequence star |location = ~2.7×1017 km 27,200 light-years |distance = Is the Sunball |bork = what what |notes = still fusing hydrogen }}Sunball is a deadly laser yellow main-sequence starball with a spectral class G2 V. He is the center of the Solar System. Most of the religionballs worship Sunball, whether they admit it or not. In some religions, he was portrayed being a god (like Ra in Kemetismball), in other religions it is portrayed being a goddess (like Amaterasu in Shintoismbal). But being a starball it is probably genderless. Composition It is made mainly of hydrogen and helium. Life Cycle It was born as a protostar about 4.6 billion years ago. As more and more gas collapsed on the young protostar, it then began to fuse hydrogen into helium, and matured into a main sequence star. Gasses and volatiles were blow away by its stellar radiation from the inner solar system, leaving metals and silicates which then formed Mercuryball, Venusball, Earthball, and Marsball. Beyond the frost line, gasses and volatiles weren't vaporised, and thus accumalated into the outer planetballs: Jupiterball, Saturnball, Uranusball, and Neptuneball. Sunball is about halfway through its main sequence stage. In the future, It will gradually grow more luminous, until at last all the hydrogen in its core is exhausted. Its core will then begin to collapse, and the extra pressure will trigger the sudden fusion of helium in what is known as a "Helium Flash." The sudden outpour of new energy in its core will start to rapidly push his outer layers out, growing even more luminous and cooler. Then, as the fusion in his core slows, its outer layers begin to gradually implode until this triggers another Helium Flash. This could repeat several times until finally, a final outburst tears its atmosphere away and its core collapses into a white dwarf. During this ordeal, Mercuryball and Venusball will most likely be engulfed by the Sunball, and spiral into his core. Earthball may become engulfed as well, but may survive, though he will be turned into a lava planet and have his atmosphere stripped away. Marsball might suffer the same but with fewer effects. Planetary System Bold means habitable. Italics means potentially habitable. # Mercuryball - Sol I # Venusball - Sol II # Earthball - Sol III # Marsball - Sol IV # Vestaroid - Sol 4 # Ceresball - Sol 1 # Jupiterball - Sol V # Saturnball - Sol VI # Uranusball - Sol VII # Neptuneball - Sol VIII # Orcusball - Sol 90482 # Plutoball - Sol 134340 # Haumeato - Sol 136108 # Quaoarball - Sol 50000 # Makemakeball - Sol 136472 # 2007 OR10ball - Sol 225008 # Erisball - Sol 136199 # Sednaball - Sol 90377 Europaball (a moon of Jupiterball), Titanball (a moon of Saturnball), and Tritonball (a moon of Neptuneball) are potentially habitable. Category:Starball Category:Solar system